Steven Universe: Independence Day-Part 2: Yellow Diamond On The Run
by laughinsohard
Summary: Earth has won against Yellow Diamond's fleet of city-sized crafts, but Yellow Diamond and her staff have survived. Now, she and her high command must find a way to get off of Earth before the humans (And quite possibly the Crystal Gems) find them. Rated T for Cursing and possible Violence.
1. Wanted Peridot

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Plot for Chapters 1-3 by: KimDWil71

Chapter 1: Wanted Peridot

[*]

 **Ruins Of Berlin, Germany-July 4**

Walking through the ruins of Berlin, a furious Yellow Diamond, her Pearl, and several high-ranking Gems. Yellow Diamond, in her fit of rage, kicked rubble around.

"How? How could this happen? My whole army, decimated…"

She looked to the ruined capitol building.

"We must find a way to get off this planet, or at least get the rest of Homeworld here and finish this…"

 **Meanwhile In Area 51…**

Crowds of civilians were singing in celebration over the victory against Yellow Diamond's army.

"We are the champions, my friends!" sung the crowd in unison, "And we'll keep on fightin' 'till the end! We are the champions! We are the champions!"

Nearby, Steven, Connie, the Gems, the Maheswarans, and Greg all sat in a circle, as Peridot, in her cable repair coat, was telling them about her and Air Force Captain Joshua Madison's journey to the Yellow Diamond Mothership.

"So, we launched that nuke at Commander Emerald! We were let loose from the tractor beam! We were free! Now, we high-tailed it out of there, while being chased by two Gem fighters! When we neared the giant exit-way, it slowly began to close! We went full speed! It was closing on us! Closing! Then, WE WERE OUT! And those two other Gem fighters didn't make it through! There were only ten seconds left on the timer."

Peridot began stomping after each second.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Kablowie! Swish! Here comes the shockwave! We were rocked around! We lost control! But! I was determined to get us back home alive! And wouldn't you know it, we did! And as you saw, we walked smugly from the smoking fighter unscathed! And THAT'S how we destroyed the Mothership!"

The group clapped. Then, Greg spoke.

"I wonder where Josh is."

Peridot laughed.

"Don't you know? He's one of the many people being awarded a crap ton of medals! Like how I got!"

She showed them her dozen medals clipped onto her cable repair coat, one of them being the Air Force Medal of Honor, one of the highest medals in the U.S. Military.

"It's funny." she said, "These medals are for Military personnel, but I'm not even in the military!"

Steven smiled.

"I think we all deserve a medal for staying determined."

Just then, President Eisenstein, still wearing his fighter pilot uniform, walked up.

"Now that the awarding is done, I've got something to ask all of you."

They all looked to him.

"I'd like you all to come with me to Empire City to find survivors."

Steven stood up and smiled.

"Totally! We Crystal Gems always help people in need!"

Priyanka and Doug Maheswaran looked to each other.

"Well alright." said President Eisenstein, "We leave as soon as I change back into my suit."

He then walked off.

 **Meanwhile In The Forests Outside Berlin…**

Walking through the forests outside of Berlin, Yellow Diamond and her group were wandering around. Yellow Diamond, being as tall as she is, pushed back trees and leaves as she walked.

Soon enough, one of her high command spoke.

"Hey! I found something!"

Yellow Diamond crouched down, and everyone else gathered around the Gem. They found an abandoned warp pad, with a plaque that read in both German and English.

 _"Hier liegt eine mysteriöse Plattform unbekannter Herkunft. Es ist nicht bekannt, wer es geschafft hat oder warum es hier ist…_

 _Here lies a mysterious platform of unknown origin. It is not known who made it or why it's here…"_

Yellow Diamond smiled.

"Ah! How convenient! We should see where this warp can take us!"

Yellow Diamond looked to her Pearl.

"Me and Pearl will go first."

Yellow Diamond cleared the area of any trees and stepped onto the warp pad, followed by Yellow Pearl. Then, they warped.

Yellow Diamond and her Pearl had warped to the Galaxy Warp. Yellow Diamond walked off the warp pad.

"The Galaxy Warp."

She noted every single one was broken and cracked.

"All inactive. Well, that's to be expected."

Then, four of the Gem high command warped in. They stepped off the pad and saw the broken warps.

"*Gasp*! They're all inactive!" said one Gem.

Yellow Diamond looked down at her.

"Of course. What do you expect?"

Then, the last four Gem high command warped in.

"Oh my stars!" said one, "They're all down!"

"Alright, we get it!" exclaimed Yellow Diamond, "Yes, they're all down! But that's alright… It's only delaying our objective. We'll find a way."

She went back up to the warp pad.

"Come on. We'll see where this warp can take us now."

She warped away. Yellow Pearl followed, then some of the other high command. They stepped on the warp pad and warped away.

They now found themselves in the middle of a vast desert. Yellow Diamond could be seen in front of the warp pad, looking at the vastness.

"Very desolate…"

She noted hundreds of large pieces all around her. She walked over to one, the size of Yellow Pearl, and picked it up. She noted its familiar look.

"Very familiar… I think it's Gem… It…"

Her eyes widened.

"It must be from our mothership… What's left of it, that is…"

Then, in the distance, a large flaming piece of the mothership, as big as Yellow Diamond, was falling. It hit the sandy ground hard, causing a large column of sand to shoot up, and a large bang. Yellow Diamond stared at the impact sight.

"Well, that confirms it…"

Another piece, as small as a rock, at high speeds, hit the ground near her foot. She looked back at the piece in her hand. She turned to the others.

"Marshal Onyx!"

A grey Gem stepped up. She had long black hair that ran down her back, grey skin, grey iris, grey Homeworld uniform, black on the collar, with Yellow Diamond symbol, a long black cape on her back, grey limb enhancer arms, with grey fingers, and black on the tip of the arms before the fingers, grey limb enhancer legs, the feet black, and a black round gemstone on her forehead. She gave the Diamond salute.

"Yes, My Diamond?"

"As commander of the Peridot technician corps, I'm sure you can use these parts to construct a new base of operations for us."

"Yes, My Diamond." she said.

"Good." said Yellow Diamond, "You will help build the new base with me and Pearl. And as for the rest of you, split up into two groups, and find the one who made our shields go down and destroy our mothership. I suspect it as being a Peridot, particularly the one that betrayed me a while back. No human could ever be able to get past our shields with their technology."

One of the Gems, a Carnelian, spoke.

"But how are we gonna find this Peridot on this big planet, when we don't have scanners, or recon, and just us?"

Yellow Diamond sighed.

"I just want that Peridot so I can shatter her, so go look for her!"

The Carnelian stepped back in fear. A hand rested on her shoulder. It was a Jasper, the commander of Yellow Diamond's Quartz soldiers. Her gemstone was placed on her chest.

"I'll come with you."

Then, an Amethyst stepped up too. Her gem was placed on her left shoulder.

"As Marshal Jasper's second in command, I'll come along too."

Yellow Diamond pointed to the last four.

"So that leaves Marshals Ruby, Aragonite, Bloodstone, and Labradorite."

The four Gems made a line. The Ruby, who commanded all Rubies in Yellow Diamond's army, was unlike most other Rubies. With her gemstone on her forehead, she was a special Ruby, who was smart and cunning, a competent commander.

"You all may go." said Yellow Diamond, "And good luck."

The first group, the Carnelian, Jasper, and Amethyst, stepped onto the warp pad. They immediately warped away.

They now found themselves in a cave, which connected to the supposed front entrance to a house. The place seemed abandoned.

Little did they know, this was the headquarters of the Crystal Gems.


	2. The Search For Peridot

**A Hundred Years Later...**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Plot for Chapters 1-3 by: KimDWil71

Chapter 2: The Search For Peridot

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

In the Crystal Gem Temple stood the Carnelian, the Jasper, and Amethyst. The inside of the house was dark and quiet after being abandoned.

The Carnelian stepped off the warp pad and looked around.

"This place is strange."

She turned back to the Jasper and Amethyst, still on the warp pad, and noticed the temple door behind them. She pointed to it.

"Look! A door!"

The Jasper and Amethyst turned to see it. The three Gems walked up to it. They noticed the five gemstones placed on it.

"Oh, they are locked with these gemstones." said the Jasper.

The Amethyst noticed one of the gemstones was an Amethyst.

"Wait!" she said, "One of these is an Amethyst! I can unlock it!"

She stood and her shoulder gemstone glowed, and so did the Amethyst on the door. Soon enough, the door opened, revealing Crystal Gem Amethyst's room. Her messy, messy room, filled with large piles of junk. They all looked to the room in disgust.

"Absolutely appalling…" said the Carnelian.

"Well, it's a start…" said the Amethyst.

She walked in and looked around, with the other two following from behind. Eventually, the Amethyst spotted a hall nearby.

"Look! An exit! Hopefully…"

They ran in. The hallway seemed endless. Eventually, the ground flipped up to the ceiling, and they were running upside down. Then, the ground flipped back down, and they were running right side up again.

They eventually reached the end of the hallway, and found themselves in the Crystal Heart room. They looked up at the Crystal Heart.

"A Crystal Heart…" said the Carnelian.

The Jasper noticed a hole for one of the crystal veins of the Crystal Heart.

"Let's see what's down here!"

As she jumped onto the vein, two voices called out simultaneously.

"Wait!"

The Jasper turned to them.

"You don't know what's down there!" said the Carnelian!

"Wouldn't hurt to look!" said the Jasper, "Amethyst! Come down here!"

The Amethyst was hesitant.

"But-"

"And that's an order!" said the Jasper as she was sliding down the vein.

The Amethyst followed. She held onto the vein and descended down.

The Carnelian stared down as the Amethyst disappeared from sight. A few seconds later, a beeping could be heard. She held up her right arm wrist, and a hologram came on of the Jasper.

"Carnelian, we found a room full of bubbled gems!"

"You have?!" asked the Carnelian."

"Yes." replied the Jasper, "You should come down here."

The hologram disappeared. The Carnelian looked down at the dark abyss below. She jumped onto the vein, and came speeding down. She finally reached the bubble room. She let go of the vein, and landed feet first. She saw the Jasper and Amethyst looking around at all the bubbled gems. She followed. All the bubbles hovering over them.

"Look at all these bubbles!" said the Amethyst.

The Carnelian looked back to them.

"There must still be Crystal Gems from the rebellion STILL alive."

The Jasper immediately turned to her.

"It can't be. All the Crystal Gems were wiped out."

"That's clearly not the case anymore." said the Carnelian, "There's still a good number of them alive. Who else could've bubbled all these Gems?"

The Amethyst pointed up to a bubble.

"Look at this one!"

The two saw the bubbled Gem.

"It's- It's a Jasper…" said the Carnelian.

The Amethyst passed the bubble over to her commander.

"We should bring it to Yellow Diamond."

"What about the other ones?" said the Amethyst.

"We'll worry about those later." she replied, "Right now, we'll take this one to add back to our army."

The Jasper called for Yellow Diamond, and her body appeared in hologram.

"Yes? What is it, Jasper?"

"My Diamond, we have come across a very strange place, full of bubble Gems. I have here in my hand a bubble with a Jasper inside."

"You do?" she said in curiosity.

"Affirmative."

"Bring her to me."

"That's exactly what we were going to do. We're heading back right now."

The hologram disappeared. The three walked off with the bubble.

 **Meanwhile At The Kindergarten…**

The portal activated, and there was the four Gems.

"Alright, let's find that Peridot." said one of the Gems.

They all split up. They looked in every hole, every corner, even the underground facility.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

The Gems all were gathered in front of the warp pad.

"Nothing, as I thought." said one of the Gems.

The Ruby looked at a hologram of Earth.

"There's one more Kindergarten to look through, the Beta Kindergarten… Let's go."

The four got onto the warp pad and warped away.

They were now at the Beta Kindergarten. They began searching around.

 **Meanwhile At Stewart International Airport, Empire State…**

Air Force One was touching down onto the runway. Stewart International Airport, which was 60 miles north of Empire City, was attempting to continue business after the triumph over Homeworld, though most of the cities listed for it were destroyed, so not many flights could be deployed. But, the airport agreed to clear the runway for Air Force One to land.

The plane was decreasing in speed. It stopped near several helicopters, blades turning. These were the helicopters that were to send the President and the rest of his staff to the former Empire City.

The President, holding his daughter in his arms, was followed by his staff and the Gems. The President, a few Army guards, the Gem crew, and a few of the President's staff got into the first helicopter, and the rest of the staff into the second.

The two helicopters rose from the ground and were headed towards Empire City.

 **Meanwhile In The Desert…**

Yellow Diamond picked up a large piece of the Mothership and threw it over to Marshal Onyx. She grabbed the piece and laid it on the ground. Yellow Pearl walked up, holding a few pieces, and handed them to Onyx.

"Thank you."

Then, the warp pad activate, and the Carnelian, Jasper and Amethyst emerged. Yellow Diamond turned to them.

"Ah, you're back."

"Yes, and with the Jasper." said the Carnelian.

The Jasper popped the bubble, and the gemstone lay in the sand. It began to glow. They stood back as the gemstone rose from the ground. There was a flash, and a silhouette was forming. The flash receded, and there was Jasper, but corrupted. She turned to the three Gems. They were shocked.

Jasper charged at them. Then, a sudden noise, like the slash of a sword could be heard, and Jasper froze. She then poofed, and her gemstone lande in the sand. Yellow Diamond picked up the gemstone and bubbled it.

"You idiots! She was corrupted!"

"We could try the other ones." said the Carnelian.

"Forget the other ones! And-..."

She had a thought.

"You said that there was a lot of bubbled Gems in there?"

"Y-Yes, My Diamond." said the Carnelian.

"It can't be…"

"I think we already know what you're thinking, My Diamond." said the Carnelian, "We too think that there are Crystal Gems still alive on this planet."

Yellow Diamond looked at the bubble and then back to them.

"We're going back."


	3. How To Catch A Peridot

**Hey guys. After what felt like a hundred years, I'm back with a new chapter. I can't guarantee I'll keep at a paced schedule now, it all depends. Also, I'm too lazy to actually change up the story to fit with the new StevenBomb, so** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **. All that aside, enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Plot for Chapters 1-3 by: KimDWil71

Chapter 3: How To Catch A Peridot

[*]

 **Beta Kindergarten**

The group of Gems stood around, looking hopelessly for signs of Peridot, but to no avail. They've been searching for 30 minutes.

The Labradorite grunted in anger and kicked a rock, sending it towards the wall of a cliff. The rock had broken apart, the pieces falling to the ground.

"This is hopeless!" she said, "We've been searching for light years!"

The Bloodstone looked to her.

"You do know that light years measures light, and not years, right?"

"Gah!" exclaimed the Labradorite in frustration, "I'm sick of this! There is no way we're going to find that Peridot on this planet! With all the things we lack, it'll take us forever!"

The Ruby, who was nearby, looked on a hologram device on her right wrist.

"There's one more place we can look. There is another location this warp can directly transport us to. It's in the same hemisphere as we are now, and is on the East Coast of the northern landmass."

"We're never gonna find her…" said the Labradorite, as she walked up to the warp pad, with the others following.

"Yeah, well, we do not disobey Yellow Diamond's orders. If we abandon this mission, she'll surely shatter us."

Everyone was now on the warp pad. It activated, and they warped off.

They now found themselves in a seemingly forested area, full of burnt trees, with a nearby pond. The Bloodstone noticed a plaque in front of the warp pad.

"Unknown structure. Discovered by Dutch settlers in 1613."

All the Gems walked off from the warp pad and began their search.

 **Meanwhile In The Crystal Gem Temple…**

In the Burning Room, the Carnelian, the Amethyst, and Jasper stood, with the Carnelian holding out her right wrist, displaying a holographic image of Yellow Diamond.

"As you can see, My Diamond, there are dozens, if not hundreds of bubbled Gems here." she said.

Yellow Diamond looked around at all the bubbled Gems.

"Hmm. Interesting…"

Yellow Diamond was silent for a few moment. Then, she spoke.

"You three."

"Yes, My Diamond?" said all three Gems simultaneously.

"I want you to bring all these bubbles to me. I have an idea."

"Uh. Y-Ye, My Diamond." said the Carnelian.

The hologram disappeared, and the Carnelian looked to her comrades.

"Well, I guess she's got a plan."

 **Meanwhile In The Ruins Of Empire City…**

In the charred and rubbled ruins of Empire City, The Gem crew, President Eisenstein, hold his daughter in his arms, Calvin Maheswaran, General Adams, a few soldiers, and the President's staff, were walking through the rubble. There was a group of survivors following them.

Steven heard a rustling sound to his right. He turned, and saw what appeared to be a head peeking from behind a broken window. He waved.

"Hey! It's okay! We're human! Well… Most of us…"

The figure rose to reveal a man in his 60's, wearing a cooking outfit, with apron. He stumbled as he walked near.

"Oh, thank goodness! I've been hiding here for two days since the attack!"

"It's okay." said Steven, "You're safe now. We're here to rescue you."

"Oh, thank you!" said the man.

Steven gave a big smile.

"No problem."

The man walked off to the other survivors.

Behind them, peeking from a building, was the Labradorite. The other Gems were behind her. She looked at the group, and could make out Peridot.

She turned to the other Gems excitement.

"There it is! The Peridot, alongside the humans! It MUST be her!"

The others smiled.

"Well, what do you know!" said the Bloodstone in amazement, "We actually found her!"

"Only problem is she's with a big group of people." said the Ruby.

"And some of them look like Gems." said the Aragonite.

"We must tell Yellow Diamond!" said the Labradorite.

She took out a hologram device, and Yellow Pearl appeared.

"Yes?" she said.

"Pearl, get Yellow Diamond on, we have important news for her."

Yellow Pearl turned to the unseen Yellow Diamond.

"My Diamond, it's Marshal Labradorite. She has news!"

Yellow Diamond grabbed the holographic device, and moved it to where she could be viewed. She turned to the device.

"What is it, Labradorite?"

Labradorite smiled.

"My Diamond, we found the Peridot!"

Yellow Diamond smiled.

"Good work."

"Only problem is she's accompanied by many humans and what seems to be other Gems." said Labradorite.

Yellow Diamond's face turned from relief to annoyance, then to confusion.

"Wait. Other Gems?"

"Yes, My Diamond. A-"

She peeked over to view the group. She then looked back to the hologram.

"A Pearl."

She looked over again then back to the hologram.

"A short Amethyst."

And again.

"A Lapis."

And once more.

"And an unidentified one. A tall one."

Yellow Diamond held a face of surprise.

"Could it be?"

She turned to a sudden thought, but soon regained herself.

"Just get that Peridot and bring her to me. Kill someone if you have to, just get me that Peridot."

"Yes, My Diamond." answered Labradorite.

The hologram disappeared. She placed it back in her pocket and looked to the others.

"Alright. We need to capture that Peridot and bring her to Yellow Diamond. We can do anything we have to, as long as we bring her to Yellow Diamond."

The others nodded.

Meanwhile, the group was still looking around for survivors. One of President Eisenstein's staff noticed a few heads peeking up from nearby.

"Hey, look over there." he said as he pointed in the direction of the peeking heads, "More survivors."

Everyone turns to the peeking heads. Peridot notices the Ruby's forehead Gem. She is now overcome with fear. But, Steven starts walking over to them.

"Hello! Do not worry! We are here to help you!"

Peridot suddenly yells out to him.

"Steven! No! They are Gems!"

Steven turns to her.

"Come on! Give them a chance!"

"I don't think they-!"

Steven continues walking over to them. The others start to call to him.

"Uh, Steven! I don't think that's a good idea!" said Pearl.

"Woah, Steven! You might wanna back up there!" said Greg.

Steven walked up near the Gems.

"Hey. Gems. You need help? I'll help you."

Labradorite jumped up, her whole body now in view. She leaped high up and summoned a mace from her Gem. It had many colors mixing together. She came speeding down towards Steven. Steven summoned his shield just in time as the mace crashed onto it. He struggled to hold her back.

"What are you doing here?!" he said.

"We are here to capture that Peridot!" she said.

"But why?!"

"Yellow Diamond sent us here to take her!"

"Y-Yellow Diamond?"

"Let us take her, and no one gets hurt!"

"N-Never!"

He thrust forward, causing Labradorite to be launched back over to the others.

"Get them!" she exclaimed.

She and the other Gems charged. The Crystal Gems got into their defensive stances.

The two sides clashed. The group of human survivors all stepped back to a safe distance. General Adams turned to his soldiers.

"Help them!"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed one.

The soldiers crouched and presented their rifles. They carefully waited until one of the Gems was in clear view.

The Aragonite was launched back by a punch from Garnet. The soldiers started firing at her. As the first rain hit her, she began doing multiple backflips until finding cover behind a brick wall. After a few seconds, she leaped high up into the air and descended upon the soldiers. She grabbed one by the collar of his uniform and threw him at another one, the force knocking both out instantly. She grabbed another one the same and threw him straight to a wall. His head released a splattering noise as his skull was obliterated. He fell to the ground as blood leaked from his head.

A soldier swung his rifle on her back, making her lose her balance. She rolled on the ground, but soon regained herself and was on her feet again. The soldier shot at her Gem, sparks flying off. His magazine was soon depleted, and her Gem was shattered. She fell back, a loud thud as her body laid there. She then poofed, her Gem shards all that is left once the smoke clears.

Labradorite noticed this as she was fighting Pearl. She super-punched Pearl in the stomach, launching her back. This gave time for Labradorite to go for Peridot. The others noticed and found ways to get past the ones they were fighting.

Peridot was attempting to use her limb enhancers for defense, but the Gems surrounded her, with the Ruby kicking her feet, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the pavement.

The group ran to them, but Labradorite threw a device that created a visible forcefield around them. They could not break through it.

From inside, the Gems grabbed Peridot and stood her up. They pulled her limb enhancers off of her, and threw them onto the ground. Peridot screamed as she was now shorter and being held by the arms.

"No! No! Stop it!"

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" said Labradorite.

She pressed a button on the device, and the force field expanded quickly, then disappeared, launching the Gems back. The team then made a run for it.

The Gems stood up.

"We need to stop them!" exclaimed Garnet.

The Gems followed. Lapis summoned her water wings and went speeding towards them. She held out her arms and grabbed Peridot's arms, pulling her from the Gems' grip. Labradorite summoned her mace and threw it up at Lapis. The mace wrapped around her, and she let go of Peridot. Peridot fell, and was back in the arms of the Gem Marshals. They continued their escape. Peridot looked back and saw Lapis fall to the ground.

"Lapis!" she cried.

Steven stopped and helped Lapis. He unwrapped the mace chains. He lifted her up into his arms.

"You alright, Lapis?"

"Yeah…" she said.

He ran while holding her in his arms.

The Gems were starting to catch up to them. Bloodstone turned to the other two.

"You go on! I'll hold them off!"

She stopped and turned to the Crystal Gems. She summoned a sword with a dark green handle and a blood red blade.

Her sword clashed with Pearls' spear. Garnet attempted to punch her, but she rolled away from her gauntlet. Amethyst passed by Bloodstone, going for the other Gems. Bloodstone turned and attempted a slash attack, but it missed. She turned back to the Gems just in time to block on of Garnet's gauntlets.

Steven and Connie ran up. Lapis summoned her water wings and flew off from Steven's arms. She flew straight for Bloodstone and punched her in the face. Bloodstone was trying to get up, but was then impaled by Pearl's spear. She poofed, her Gem falling to the ground. Garnet picked up her Gem, bubbled it, then transported it to the Temple.

"Amethyst went off ahead!" said Pearl.

"Let's go!" said Garnet.

At Central Park, Amethyst saw Labradorite heading to a warp pad. She went in pursuit. Then…

*Bam!*

She was knocked to the ground. She turned to catch a split second glimpse of the Ruby before being whacked again. Ruby was holding a spiked club. She whacked at Amethyst in the face again. Amethyst was laying on the grass, and the Ruby violently whacked at her again and again. After she stopped, Amethyst attempted to stand up again, but was then uppercutted in the face by the club.

She lay there limp, and poofed. The Ruby then ran to the warp pad and warped off.

She was now back in the desert, and there was Labradorite, holding Peridot. Yellow Diamond looked down at her.

"So you're the little pest that's been foiling my plans…"

Peridot was trembling in fear.

"H-How did you-?"

"I suspected you were the one, abandoning your Homeworld for this miserable planet, and calling me a clod. I suppose you were also the one who stopped my cluster?"

Peridot cried.

"Please. I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die." said Yellow Diamond, "Yet… Put her in the holding cell."

Labradorite threw her over onto a steel platform. Peridot stood up, and the platform created a square force field around her. Peridot reached out her hand to the field, and her hand glitched. She pulled back her hand and waved it, trying to ease the pain.

"Ow!"

Labradorite turned to Yellow Diamond.

"There were Gems following us."

"What?" said Yellow Diamond.

She then thought.

"Hmm."

She took Jasper's bubble and handed it to Labradorite.

"Here's what I want you to do."

 **Meanwhile In Empire City…**

The Gems ran over to Amethyst's Gem, laying on the ground.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Pearl, who picked up the Gem.

Everyone else stopped, except for Lapis, who flew over to the warp pad.

Suddenly, the warp pad activated, revealing Labradorite, aiming a laser pistol.

"Stop right there!"

Lapis stopped, and the others ran to her.

"You will not get your Peridot back." said Labradorite, "Someone is here to make sure you don't."

She took out Jasper's bubble. She unbubbled it, and threw the Gem to the ground. She then placed a device on the warp pad, pushed a button, and warped away. The device beeped and exploded, destroying the entire warp pad.

Then, Jasper's Gem started to glow. The Gems stepped back. The gemstone started to take form. Jasper's corrupted form had soon fully materialized. Her head rose to stare at the Gems from behind the hair covering her face. She then charged straight for them. They all dispersed both sides from Jasper. Garnet punched her legs from the right, and Pearl with her spear on the left. Steven and Connie looked to each other and nodded simultaneously. Steven summoned his shield, and Connie holding Rose's sword, jumped onto it. With a forward thrust, Steven propelled Connie toward Jasper. With a side swipe, Connie sliced through Jasper's face. Connie landed a her feet in front of the defeated Jasper. Jasper then poofed, her Gem falling to the ground. Garnet bubbled it and transported it back to the temple. At this point, President Eisenstein, his staff, Greg and the Maheswarans had ran over to them.

"They had Jasper." said Garnet, "For all that they knew, they had Jasper…"

"So they were in the temple?" asked Pearl, "*Gasp*! You think they're using OUR temple as their base?!"

Meanwhile, Lapis walked up to the damaged portal. She picked up a shard, and tears welled up in her eyes. She started pacing around.

"I can't believe it. They took her. They just swiped her, and I couldn't save her…"

This got the others' attention.

"It's done. She's gone. She's lost! Everything! She's gone!"

Steven came up to her.

"It's alright. We'll get her back."

Lapis, overcome with distress, hugged Steven in a tearful sob..

"I lost Peridot!"

Steven looked to the destroyed portal.

"We'll get her back. I swear we'll get her back."

Just then, a soldier came with Peridot's limb enhancers.

"She left these." he said as he handed Lapis the limb enhancers.

Lapis sniffled and walked off. Steven, who held Amethyst's Gem, handed it to Garnet.

"Amethyst got poofed…"

They all looked at the Gem.

"Yikes." said Greg, "Those Gems mean business."

"We gotta get Peridot back." said Steven.

"But how?" asked Pearl, "She's most likely being taken prisoner, or worse-"

Garnet tapped Pearl's shoulder.

"Uh, Pearl."

She pointed to the distraught Lapis. Peridot let out an understanding "Oh", then stopped talking.


	4. Peridot Is Crying

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 4: Peridot Is Crying

[*]

 **In The Desert**

Yellow Diamond was sitting on her huge makeshift throne, laughing. She took a bubbled Gem and handed it to Labradorite.

"Take this one to the Beta Kindergarten."

"Yes, My Diamond."

Labradorite ran to the warp and warped away. Yellow Diamond erupted in laughter.

"This is gold! All that bubbling for nothing! Now they'll have their hands full! A nice distraction!"

She turned to Peridot, who was in a Gem cell, an anti Gem forcefield around her.

"Ah, yes. I haven't forgotten about you."

Yellow Diamond rose from her throne.

"I must say that your efforts to destroy me far exceeded my expectations for a Peridot. But still, you came up short. You will pay for your crimes against Homeworld."

Peridot broke down in tears. Falling to her knees, she pleaded.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

"Oh, I won't kill you… Yet…"

Yellow Diamond walked up to Peridot's cell and crouched down.

"I want you to see the imminent downfall of this planet that you so care about before I even consider shattering you. As it is now apparent that the Cluster has failed, I shall call upon the Harvester to convert this planet into another fully operational Gem colony."

Peridot looked up at Yellow Diamond.

"What?! No! You can't! The Harvester! No!"

She ran to the forcefield and touched it with her hands, both glitching for a second. She was knocked back. As her hands changed back to normal, she covered her eyes with them in sob.

"Yes." said Yellow Diamond, "You will watch Earth be stripped of its resources within the comforts of my personal ship."

Then, the warp pad activated, and Labradorite stepped from it.

"The deed has been done, My Diamond."

Yellow Diamond smiled.

"Good. That was the last one. Now, we must head to the Gem Communication Hub, so we can send a clear message back to Homeworld. Come, my Gems."

Yellow Diamond walked up to the warp pad and warped away. The other Gems opened Peridot's cell and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" said Peridot, struggling to break free of the Gems' grip, "Stop! Please!"

Then, Labradorite kicked Peridot in the stomach.

"Shut up, you pathetic creature!"

As they continued on to the warp, Peridot began sobbing. Labradorite was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Stop crying!"

Peridot lowered her sobbing. They all stepped onto the warp pad and warped away.

They now found themselves in the Galaxy Warp, Yellow Diamond standing before them.

"Now, if my memory is correct, the warp to the Communication Hub is this one."

She pointed to their left. Yellow Diamond stepped onto the warp and warped away, the Gems following. They stepped onto the warp and went off.

They indeed found themselves at the Communication Hub. They saw Yellow Diamond standing before the Communication Hub. But… The Hub was destroyed.

"Hmm. Broken." said Yellow Diamond, "But, an easy fix. Amazing that simplicity can work just as good as the more exclusive things."

She grabbed some columns and put them in their correct positions. A few more.

In just a few seconds, she had rebuilt the whole Communication Hub.

"Ah. Perfect. Fast and simple."

In the center of the Communication Hub was a platform. Labradorite tapped the platform and a holographic screen appeared, showing the Milky Way Galaxy, with a red dot in pointing to their location in it, and the entire Local Group of galaxies. She tapped the biggest galaxy on the screen, and the screen zoomed in on it. She tapped on a small dot around the middle bottom of the galaxy. The screen zoomed in on a solar system. She tapped a large dot on the solar system, zooming in on that. After tapping a few other things, the Communication Hub glowed, and a beam was shooting up into the sky. Labradorite turned to Yellow Diamond.

"It's all yours, My Diamond."

Yellow Diamond smiled and stepped forward.

"Hello? Blue, White. Can you hear me? Can you see me? This is Yellow Diamond."

Then, another holographic screen appeared, and it was White Diamond.

"Yellow? What is it?"

"I am currently broadcasting from the Earth Communication Hub."

"The Earth Communication Hub? Why?"

"My army has been decimated. It's just me, a few of my high command, and a traitor."

Then, another screen appeared, and it was Blue Diamond.

"Yellow?"

"Yes, it's me. Look, I am in trouble. Blue, you still have the Harvester?"

"Yes."

"Blue, I need you to send the Harvester, a medium fleet of your galactic attack ships, and my personal ship. When your fleet reaches Earth, I want the Harvester to begin drilling into the Earth's core, so we can begin the colonization process."

"Oh, Yellow, could you please take a few humans with you back to Homeworld?" said Blue Diamond, "Maybe 20 or 30? The human population in the zoo is decreasing."

"*Sigh*. Yes…"

"Thank you, Yellow. Thank you so much. I'll send them over."

"Thank you. I'll send you the coordinates for where you are to pick us up."

Yellow Diamond tapped on the screen a few times.

"Alright. I'll rally my fleet now." said Blue.

"Thank you." said Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond's screen disappeared.

"I'll see if I can send a small fleet of my galactic navy to you as well."

"Thank you, White."

White Diamond's screen disappeared. Yellow Diamond turned to the others.

"Let's get back to our base."

Yellow Diamond and the Gems walked over to the warp and warped away.

 **Meanwhile In The Ruins Of Empire City…**

The Crystal Gems, along with President Eisenstein and his staff, walked over to the Presidential helicopter. Lapis was holding Peridot's Limb Enhancers, tears rolling down her face.

When they walked up to the helicopter, a soldier peeked out and saluted.

"Mr. President, you better take a look at this." he said as he saluted.

The crew went into the helicopter. Inside, the soldier was sitting in one of the seats with a laptop. The crew crowded around the soldier as he was typing.

"Look at this." said the soldier.

He pulled up a recording on the screen. It was Yellow Diamond, her entire upper body seen, and staring at them. Nearly every one of them gasped.

"Is that… Yellow Diamond?" asked President Eisenstein.

Garnet answered.

"Yes…"

Pearl spoke in disbelief.

"I thought she'd be dead. I would have thought the sheer destruction of a nuclear weapon would have at least burned her Gem to a crisp."

"Unless she escaped before it went off." said Garnet.

They all stopped talking and looked at Yellow Diamond, who began speaking, as if talking to them, only she spoke of things they never asked.

"Hello? Blue, White. Can you hear me? Can you see me? This is Yellow Diamond."

No answer was heard, but Yellow Diamond still spoke.

"I am currently broadcasting from the Earth Communication Hub... My army has been decimated. It's just me, a few of my high command, and a traitor…"

"She must be talking about Peridot." said Lapis.

Yellow Diamond continued.

"Yes, it's me. Look, I am in trouble. Blue, you still have the Harvester?"

"The Harvester? What's that?" said Eisenstein.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." said Pearl.

"Blue, I need you to send the Harvester, a medium fleet of your galactic attack ships, and my personal ship. When your fleet reaches Earth, I want the Harvester to begin drilling into the Earth's core, so we can begin the colonization process."

Pearl gasped.

"She wants to drill into the Earth's core?!"

"Just like back in the rebellion." said Garnet.

"Oh my God…" said President Eisenstein in disbelief.

The Maheswarans looked to each other in fear, then back to the others.

"Thank you. I'll send you the coordinates for where you are to pick us up… Thank you… Thank you, White."

The message ended, then looped back to the beginning. The soldier closed his laptop. The crew immediately began thinking of a plan.

"We must stop that fleet from successfully reaching Earth." said Pearl.

"And rescue Peridot!" said Lapis.

"But how are we gonna be able to get up there?" said President Eisenstein.

Lapis remembered.

"The Gem crafts!"

They all looked to her.

"If we can take all the Gem fighter crafts we acquired, we can fly them in a swarm towards the fleet. There may be some fighting involved, but I think we can do it!"

"Yeah!" said Steven, "That could work!"

"But how will we be able to rebuild them, assuming the ones we now possess are all damaged, in- When will the fleet even arrive?"

"It only took, if I remember, two days after… meeting Peridot for her and Jasper to arrive to Earth with Lapis."

"Yes, but that was just one ship." said Pearl, "We're talking a whole fleet of massive intergalactic attack ships and some "Harvester", which we don't even know what it is. It could take them several days, or, since Homeword is very powerful, maybe just two days as well. We don't really know…"

"We can get the best builders to help rebuild, along with the instructions Peridot left us!" said Lapis.

"So I guess it's back to Area 51." said Eisenstein.

The others nodded. Eisenstein turned to the pilot.

"Pilot, back to the airport."

The helicopter started and flew off.


	5. Preparation

**When you have four consecutive chapters with Peridot in the title.**

 **"It ends here!"**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 5: Preparation

 **Area 51**

The gate leading into the underground launch station opened, revealing President Eisenstein, his staff, Major Seldomridge, and the Crystal Gems. Eisenstein pointed to the researchers, including Dr. Doberman.

"You guys got some more ships to fix. Recruit anyone here who knows at least a little about fixing, inserting, and building things. The Gems will help you as well. We need all the help we can get."

Dr. Doberman walked up to Eisenstein.

"What's wrong, Mr. President?"

"Homeworld is coming back, this time with more intergalactic ships, and some "Harvester" that can supposedly drill into our planet's core. We must stop them."

"Oh. Oh my! Uh, right away, Mr. President!"

President Eisenstein turned to the Gems.

"You never really told me, what are you actually planning to do once we get these ships fixed up?"

Most of them just looked to each other. Then, Lapis spoke.

"We fly up there, get Peridot, and bring her back to Earth!"

Eisenstein was a bit perplexed.

"And then what?"

"Well, she's the only one who would know about the Harvester's weakness, assuming it has a weakness, and we can take advantage of that."

Eisenstein looked to the floor and back up.

"Well, you know more about Homeworld than me, so I have full confidence in what you are doing. But first, I think we need to meet with someone first. Come."

Eisenstein walked off, and they all followed.

 **Somewhere Else In Area 51-Two Minutes Later**

"Captured?!" said Joshua Madison, "Peridot was captured?!"

He paced around, with his wife, Talia, and son Zack. President Eisenstein stood with the rest as he continued speaking.

"I'm afraid so. She was captured by Gems in Empire City. Now a whole fleet of Gem ships and some "Harvester" are heading towards Earth. We need her back so we can figure out how to stop them. We need you to fly the Gems and teach these other pilots how to fly the Gem ships, so we can at least send a small squad of them up there to save her."

Joshua stopped pacing and looked to him.

"Anything for a friend."

Talia stood up.

"Joshua…"

Joshua turned to her as she stood in front of him. He looked down to her as she whispered.

"Don't tell me you're gonna go up there again."

"Talia, Peridot is my friend. She's in trouble."

"Yes, but what about you?"

"Earth is in danger if we don't get Peridot back. I don't know what this "Harvester" is, but it doesn't sound good… I'll be fine… I promise…"

She looked to the floor, and back to him.

"Okay, but be careful."

He smiled.

"Hey, I escaped one giant ship, I think I can escape a fleet of them."

She kissed him, and then he turned to Eisenstein.

"I'll do it."

"Alright." said Eisenstein, "Let's get started."

Soon enough, crashed ships from the nearby downed Set Location Destroyer were hauled to the airfield, and the citizens watched from a safe distance. People were soon being recruited to help fix them. Soon, everyone was getting to work.

 **Two Days Later**

A crew was installing new highly resistant glass into a fixed Gem fighter craft, which was also fitted with missiles and two machine gun taken from a jet aircraft. The Gems looked on.

"That's Nineteen!" said Pearl.

A soldier on top of a ladder threw a bottle of champagne at the craft's side, the bottle shattering, and champagne spilled all over.

"Very nice." said Pearl, "We're getting crafts made fast."

"Thanks to the researchers who spent years finding out how they work." said Lapis.

"Well, thanks to all the people who volunteered to help." said Garnet.

"And thanks to Peridot for setting instructions on fast rebuilding and reverse-engineering, and being an all around genius." said Steven.

"And thanks to her limb enhancers for helping me levitate those parts together!" said Connie, wearing Peridot's limb enhancer arms, as she made a peace sign with both hands.

Steven erupted in laughter.

"You really know how to use those things."

"All it takes is the mind, Steven." said Connie, putting a finger to her forehead.

Just then, President Eisenstein stepped up behind them.

"Gems."

They all turned to him.

"You guys gotta see this."

He turned and speed-walked off. The Gems followed, Connie taking off Peridot's limb enhancers and handed them to Lapis. They all followed Eisenstein to a hangar, where he stopped in front of a soldier holding a laptop.

"Alright, show them." he said.

The soldier turned the screen of the laptop to them, displaying sound waves. Audio was playing.

"You hear that?" asked Eisenstein.

They listened. It was a loud noise, almost like a roar, constantly rising then descending in pitch. In the background was a loud hum.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Pearl.

The soldier typed on the laptop, and the screen changed.

"See for yourself." he said.

The screen showed footage of the Moon. Then, they noticed something. Something was rising above the Moon in the video. It was a giant disk shaped craft with smaller arms branching off a little, a considerable amount bigger than even the Moon. It was being escorted by much smaller Gem warships. The crew was in disbelief.

"Is that the Harvester?" said Pearl.

"That thing is huge!" said Steven.

"Even bigger than Yellow Diamond's Mothership." said Garnet, "A whole lot bigger."

"Jesus Christ, they're here."

 **Meanwhile In The Desert…**

One of Yellow Diamond's staff looked to a small holographic screen, displaying Blue Diamond.

"My Diamond, Blue Diamond is on to speak to you." she said.

Yellow Diamond walked over and crouched down to catch a glimpse of Blue Diamond.

"Hello, Blue."

"Yellow, the fleet has arrived. They are travelling over the Earth's moon as we speak. I'm sending a large transport ship to your coordinates to pick you up." said Blue Diamond.

"Alright. Thank you, Blue."

The screen disappeared, and Yellow Diamond rose up, looking at the sky.

Soon enough, a glow could be seen in the sky, the glow slowly evolving into a whole tail. Something was entering the atmosphere. It was a large Gem transport ship, big enough to house a giant Diamond such as Yellow. The ship came closer and closer before finally slowing down. Now moving slowly, the craft descended down in front of Yellow Diamond. The front opened up, revealing two Gem soldiers from Blue Diamond's rule, both giving the Diamond salute.

"Lord Yellow Diamond!" they said simultaneously.

Yellow Diamond walked into the ship, followed by her staff. The Gems continued giving the Diamond salute to them.

"M'Ladies!" said both.

They walked in, two of them holding Peridot by her arms. As they passed, the two Gems followed from behind, and the front of the ship closed. The ship started, and it began ascending slowly. It turned and sped upwards.

 **Back At Area 51…**

"Look at this, Mr. President!" said the soldier holding the laptop, "Something's been detected leaving Earth!"

They all looked at the screen. A glowing yellow dot was moving fast out of Earth's atmosphere.

"We detected that thing entering Earth's atmosphere only 30 seconds before." said the soldier.

"We need to go, now!" said Garnet, "Come on, Gems."

The Gems ran in the direction of one of the Gem fighters.

"Steven!" yelled Greg from behind.

Steven turned to him.

"Be safe!" said Greg.

"I will!"

He turned back and followed the others. Connie saw her parents running to the group as they stopped in front of the craft.

"Connie!" said Priyanka as she hugged her daughter, "Do not get yourself killed."

"I'll be okay. I have Steven, he always makes sure I'm safe."

"We love you." said Doug.

She looked at them and smiled.

"I know."

She turned and follow the others. They each walked into the ship through the open hatch, but Pearl soon peaked back out.

"Wait, where's Joshua?"

Joshua was then running over.

"Right here!"

"We gotta get going!" said Pearl, "Come on in!"

He stepped in and ran to the pilot's console.

"Ready to rip and roll!" he said.

The craft began ascending slowly, with the others doing the same. Their craft sped first, down the runway, and up into the sky. All the others followed behind them. President Eisenstein looked on.

"Good luck…"


	6. Rescuing Peridot

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 6: Rescuing Peridot

[*]

 **Over Earth**

Speeding away from Earth was the rescue ship, carrying Yellow Diamond, her staff, and Peridot. Miles away, following them, was a fleet of Gem crafts, led by the Gems. Lapis saw the glare of the rescue ship.

"Joshua, follow that ship!"

"I gotcha."

 **Meanwhile In The Rescue Ship…**

In the rescue ship, Yellow Diamond stood and looked out at the fleet flying over the Moon. She gave a sinister smile. Peridot saw the fleet and was in fear.

 **Back At The Gem Craft…**

The crew saw the fleet in the distance.

"There it is…" said Steven.

As they followed the rescue ship, they gazed at the Harvester. It was almost as if it had its own gravity, even from a long ways away.

Soon enough, they got close enough to make out some better features. Josh continued following the rescue ship, trying not to be distracted by the giant Harvester as they passed by it. The Gems all stared at it. It was so large, it made everything else around it small in comparison.

Joshua noticed the rescue ship turning.

"Hey, I think it's heading towards that giant hand."

"Giant hand?" said Pearl.

They saw the ship head towards a giant yellow hand-shaped craft.

"Okay, we need to get in there and rescue Peridot." said Garnet.

"She took the communications device linked to the other crafts and spoke.

"All crafts circle around the hand-shaped craft."

The crafts around them dispersed to circle around the craft. The Gems' craft followed the rescue ship to the back of the hand-shaped craft, where a docking area is.

 **Meanwhile In The Docking Area…**

The rescue ship slowly descended down into the docking area. Gem soldiers were on platforms overlooking the docking area, and a few of Blue Diamond's staff waited in front of the ship. As the ship settled, the front opened, revealing Yellow Diamond and her staff. The two Gems gave the Diamond salute.

"Lord Yellow, welcome!"

Yellow Diamond smiled.

"Thank you. I've got a prisoner. We'll be sending her to the cells, then soon we can arrive on Earth and begin the drilling."

"Very good, Lord Yellow." said the Gem.

Yellow and her staff walked through an open gate, which then closed behind them. The two Gems piloting the rescue ship held Peridot by the arms. They were walking over to another gate which led to the cells.

Then, the Crystal Gems' craft landed in the docking area. The front opened, and the Gems all jumped out. Garnet ran towards the two Gems holding Peridot. She punched them both, releasing Peridot.

"What the?!" exclaimed Peridot, "Garnet!"

Just then, Lapis ran towards Peridot with her arms out.

"Peridot!"

She caught Peridot in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. Peridot's face had turned a dark green.

"Lapis? What-"

Steven ran over to them.

"Excuse me, miss, but I think you're on the wrong flight!"

Peridot smiled.

"Oh, I love you guys!"

But they all heard something and looked around them. All around them on both sides were Gem soldiers on the platforms, aiming their blasters at them.

"Okay…" said Steven, "We REALLY did not think this part through…"

They fired, and Steven quickly created a bubble around them, deflecting the shots, some hitting other Gems. The Gems all pushed the bubble back over to the craft. Once inside, the bubble popped. Pearl immediately ran over to Joshua.

"Get us out of here!"

Joshua turned to the others.

"Peridot! Wait, you're shorter…"

"JUST GO!" screamed Pearl.

"Gotcha!"

The craft closed.

Then, the gate nearby opened, revealing Yellow Diamond.

"What is going on here?!"

The Gem soldiers stopped firing and looked to her. She saw the craft leaving the docking area. She was overcome with rage, and she ran over to the rescue ship.

"Wait, My Diamond!" said one of her staff, "Where are you going?!"

The rescue ship closed and flew out of the docking area.

 **Back At The Craft…**

"Thanks, you guys!" said Peridot, "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Peridot, why are so short?" said Joshua.

"Oh, it's because I don't have my limb- Joshua?!"

She ran over to him.

"It's you!"

"Yeah, couldn't let my new friend die!"

Peridot smiled.

"This is great!"

Just then, a loud bang was heard.

"Uh, we have a problem." said Joshua.

They saw other Gem crafts fly around them.

"Are those ours?!" said Pearl.

Then, a craft was flying straight towards them, firing its lasers.

"Nope!" exclaimed Joshua, as he took a sharp upwards spiral.

All around them, crafts were fighting each other.

"We need to get out of here!" yelled Pearl.

"Gotcha!" said Joshua, as he went full speed.

Garnet took the communications device.

"All units, retreat!"

The friendly crafts stopped fighting and followed the Gems. All other Gem crafts seemed to disappear within a few seconds. The Gems noticed this.

"They're not even following us…" said Pearl.

"Makes it easier for us." said Joshua, "Now let's get back home!"

 **Area 51-A Few Minutes Later**

President Eisenstein looked to the sky. Then, a glint could be seen, and a trail of fire. He kept his eyes trained on it. The fire soon went out, revealing the Gems' craft. Then, more glints in the sky could be seen, revealing more crafts.

"They're here." he said.

The crafts each landed onto the runway, slowing down until coming to a complete stop. The craft opened, and the Gems and Joshua ran out, with Lapis holding Peridot in her arms. The Maheswarans and Greg ran to them, the Maheswarans hugging Connie.

"You made it!" said Greg, "And you got Peridot back!"

President Eisenstein walked up to them.

"Welcome back, Gems. Peridot. Wait, you're shorter..."

Peridot giggled. A soldier walked up holding her limb enhancers. She jumped out of Lapis's arms.

"Oh yes!"

She put the legs on first, then the arms. She had a big smile on her face. Then, Eisenstein spoke.

"Now we just need to find out how to take out this Harvester."

But, a soldier holding binoculars spoke.

"Sir, I see something in the sky."

They looked and saw another glint, then a trail of fire.

"Is it one of ours?" said Pearl, "Did we leave one behind?"

"Don't know." said the soldier.

The trail of fire disappeared, revealing a craft. The craft started slowing down, and safely landed at the other end of the runway. They all saw the ship.

It was the ship that took Peridot.

The ship opened up, and first, a foot could be seen. Soon, the entire figure stepped out.

It was Yellow Diamond.

The Gems all gasped. Yellow Diamond stared into Peridot's eyes.


	7. Brawl On Area 51

**Hey. I'm sure you guys saw the new Stevenbomb. All emotional drain out of the way, I just want to make clear that the stories I make here are mostly not connected to show canon. January's Stevenbomb and after never happened in this storyline, so yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 7: Brawl On Area 51

 **Area 51**

"Peridot!" yelled Yellow Diamond.

All the people scrambled, running everywhere. The Gems stood their ground, with Peridot shaking. Yellow Diamond ran towards them. President Eisenstein's staff ran up to him.

"Sir! We've got to get to a safe place!"

They escorted him inside. General Adams spoke into his communications device.

"All units, fire at Yellow Diamond! Now! Now, damnit, now!"

A group of soldiers made a line in front of the Gems firing their guns at Yellow Diamond. Tanks emerged from garages, aimed, and fired. None of them did any damage to Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond was running straight towards the line of soldiers.

"Fall back!" said one of the officers.

The soldiers ran, and Yellow Diamond slapped a few out of her way, screaming as they flew. The Gems leaped forward. Steven punched Yellow Diamond in the face. Yellow Diamond stepped back and yelled. Steven slowly descended down to the ground. Connie ran beside him with her sword out. They held hands and leaped forward. Yellow Diamond was getting attacked by the Gems. She was furious as she flailed her arms around.

"You insolent- Gems?! Crystal Gems! You- AH!"

She slapped Garnet and Pearl off her, the two falling to the ground, but quickly getting back up.

Soldiers aimed their guns at Yellow Diamond, but could not get a clear shot. Yellow Diamond extended her hands out, and yellow energy glowed from it, until manifesting themselves into bright yellow balls of light and electricity. She pointed both hands at Steven and Connie, firing yellow beams. Steven held Connie's hand tight, and leaped upwards, dodging the beams, as they exploded, leaving a crater in the ground.

Peridot stood frozen in fear. Garnet saw Peridot standing there.

"Peridot! Help us!"

Amethyst spoke.

"Peri, what are you doing?!"

She just stood there. Lapis flew towards Yellow Diamond, but there was no water nearby for her to use.

"Oh no…"

Yellow Diamond turned and saw Lapis hovering in front of her. She punched her, sending her flying. Peridot finally thawed out of her frozen tate.

"LAPIS!"

She turned to Yellow Diamond. Her limb enhancer fingers spun like helicopter blades. Her other hand turned into a blaster. It charged as she came towards Yellow Diamond. The blaster met Yellow Diamond's left eye, and she fired, a beam going into Yellow Diamond's eye and out the back of her head. She screamed in pain, both hands covering her left eye. She fell back with a loud thump, the ground shaking beneath them.

The Gems leaped into the air and descended on Yellow Diamond, using any possible attacks on her. Yellow Diamond threw her arms up, flinging them off her body. Steven caught Connie in his arms, and he slowly descended to the ground.

Yellow Diamond was furious.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Her left hand glowed yellow, and she punched the ground beneath her, sending a shockwave. The shockwave hit the Gems, and they were thrown back. Then, Yellow Diamond was being pelted by bullets and tank shells. She could barely concentrate on fighting now. Peridot took this opportunity to run to a struggling Lapis. She grabbed Lapis's arm and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Lapis?!"

"Yeah… Just a bit shaken…"

She helped her walk.

Yellow Diamond summoned a giant yellow bubble around her, much like Steven's. The bullets were stopped by the bubble, and tank shells exploded. She started running towards the Gems, the bubble staying around her. The Gems all split up on both sides, dodging her as she passed by. She continued running towards the line of soldiers.

"Fall back!" said one.

"Run!" said another.

The soldiers ran back. Yellow Diamond caught up, soldiers were getting thrown left and right as her bubble passed onto them. She ran towards the row of tanks, and they stopped firing and attempted to accelerate backwards, but she soon caught up. One tank exploded from direct contact with the speeding bubble, others were thrown to the sides, laying upside down. She continued until she ran straight into a nearby hangar. The entire hangar exploded in a giant fireball. Streams of smoking debris launched. Soldiers nearby were blown off their balance. The Gems looked with mouths gaping open.

Then, from the smoke, a fighter jet was thrown, and was descending down upon the Gems. Steven quickly summoned his bubble around them. The jet hit the bubble and exploded. Once the smoke cleared, the soldiers saw Steven's bubble dissipate, and he fell to his knees and breathed heavily. Yellow Diamond emerged from the smoke and came running towards them. Connie attempted to help Steven up.

"Steven! Get up!"

Yellow Diamond got closer and closer. Garnet picked up Steven and Connie, and jumped away from Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond attempted a kick, but it hit no one. Greg and the Maheswarans, being protected by soldiers, looked on with very fearful expressions.

Yellow Diamond turned to Garnet, Connie and Steven. She lifted one of her legs and was ready to squish them, but then, on the right side of her face, a rifle grenade exploded. She rubbed the right side of her face and turned sharply. There was a soldier, holding a rifle fitted with a grenade launcher.

"Come on, you bitch!" said the soldier, as he loaded another grenade.

Yellow Diamond slowly walked up to the soldier. He fired another grenade that hit her chest, but this time with no response from her.

"Come on!"

She lifted her leg, and her foot came down on him. He dropped his rifle and yelped.

He was crushed. The people looked and gasped. Yellow Diamond lifted her foot, blood dripping from the bottom. Nothing could be seen of the soldier but a pool of blood. His bones and organs crushed into nothing. Steven stood up and ran to Yellow Diamond.

"You didn't have to squish him!"

Yellow Diamond slowly turned to him and stared him down.

"Oh, you're telling me I didn't have to crush that miserable human, when your species vaporized billions of my soldiers at the snap of a finger?"

She began slowly walking towards him. He took a step back, but then decided to stay his ground and face her.

"You attacked our home!"

"Steven! No!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Your home killed my sister." said Yellow Diamond.

Steven suddenly turned to confusion.

"Pink Diamond…?"

Yellow Diamond flinched.

"You… knew about her…?"

Steven sniffed.

"I heard about her. I know Rose Quartz shattered her."

"How do you know she shattered her?!"

Steven looked down, put his hands to his shirt.

"Because… I'm the son of Rose Quartz…"

He lifted his shirt to show his Gem. Yellow Diamond could not believe what she was seeing.

"Impossible… A Gem shouldn't be able to produce a direct offspring…"

"Well, now you know they can…" said Steven.

Yellow Diamond pointed to him.

"You do not look like a Gem. You look like a human male…"

"I'm half human as well…"

Yellow Diamond became furious.

"Abomination! You're just like your mother! Care too much for these petty humans! I bet you want to shatter me too! Then MY empire will dissipate, and Homeworld will once again go into chaos, just like those thousands of years ago!"

"I don't want to shatter you! I just want you to leave Earth alone!" said Steven, "Look! You must hate this planet because it's where Pink Diamond was shattered, but that happened long ago! These humans just want to live their lives in peace, and not be threatened! If you could just leave the Earth alone, we'll leave you alone!"

"I want this planet out of the star maps of Homeworld so I will never have to see it again and be reminded of those thousands of years ago when I lost her!"

"Then just delete us from your maps, but leave the planet alone! You don't have to destroy the planet!"

Yellow Diamond looked around at the other Gems as Steven spoke.

"If you send the fleet and the Harvester, the humans will just find another way to stop them. Maybe send other nuke up there, and I know you don't want that. So, please, just tell them to go, and we'll let you go back to Homeworld safely."

Yellow Diamond sighed.

"You'll really let me go back to Homeworld?"

"I'll make sure of it." said Steven.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

President Eisenstein and his staff walked out and saw the carnage, then they saw Yellow Diamond standing in front of them. Eisenstein walked up to her.

"You must be.. Yellow Diamond…" he said.

"Yes." she answered.

Eisenstein was a bit nervous.

"I heard from the Gems that you'd like to establish peace."

"Yes." she said, "I've realized that I've sent too many Gems to die in vain because of this invasion, and I want it to stop once and for all."

Eisenstein smiled.

"Good. We have a few terms for this established peace."

"And what would those terms be?"

"Well, we would request that Homeworld never again interfere with Earth affairs, and that all Gem travel to Earth is forbidden under your authority, and we will grant the same between us and you."

Yellow Diamond thought.

"Yes, that will be good. Any other terms?"

"Those were all we ask of you."

"Simple enough." she said, "I accept your terms. Homeworld will never again interfere with Earth's affairs, or in extent, your solar system, and you agree to do the same. Granted, if you ever get off of this rock, that is."

"Thank you." said Eisenstein, "We will grant you freedom to travel back to your world."

Yellow Diamond walked off, the others following. She walked over to her craft, which had been damaged to shreds. She turned to them and gave a cold look.

"You just had to fire at my craft…"

They all looked worried. Yellow Diamond sighed.

"Let me see if the communications device is still intact."

She looked inside and saw the communications device. She tapped it, and a holographic screen came up. Soon enough, she sent a signal towards Blue Diamond's personal ship. After a few seconds…

"Yellow? What is it?" said Blue.

"Blue, I have spoken with the humans, we have agreed to stop the invasion."

"But why, Yellow?"

"I should not sacrifice any more Gems to this planet. We have agreed that Homeworld never interfere with Earth again, and Earth will do the same. I need you to pick me up at these coordinates."

She typed onto another holographic screen, sending the coordinates to Blue Diamond.

"Alright. I'm coming." said Blue.

"Tell the rest of the fleet to head back to Homeworld. We're leaving Earth forever."

"Yes, Yellow."

The people started cheering. Soldiers threw their helmets in the air. The Gems also cheered. Greg and the Maheswarans ran to them. Lapis hugged Peridot, both blushing. Connie kissed Steven on the cheek, with Greg and the Maheswarans walking up to them and smiling.

Everyone looked up into the sky, seeing the distant fleet and Harvester, stopping and changing course slowly away from Earth.

Then, they saw a bright blue object in the sky, growing nearer and nearer. It was Blue Diamond's hand shaped ship. It landed in front of Yellow Diamond, opening up. Blue Diamond stepped out. Everyone looked to her in awe. She walked down one of the fingers of the ship and stopped in front of Yellow Diamond.

"Let's go, Yellow."

Yellow followed Blue up onto the ship. Then, Steven called out.

"Yellow Diamond!"

She turned to face him.

"Goodbye…" he said.

Yellow Diamond gave a slight nod and turned back, disappearing into the ship with Blue Diamond. The ship began ascending over them. It turned, facing the sky, and sped away. They all looked up at the sky, as a blue glint flashed. Steven looked to Connie.

"It's finally over."

"We couldn't have done it without good old Peridot!" said Amethyst.

Peridot smiled.

"Now what?" she said.

"We rebuild the Earth." said Pearl, "Start anew…"

"They all smiled at one another then looked back up into the sky. They saw the fleet as it flew away from the Earth, going back to Homeworld…

 _The End…_

 **I hope you enjoyed this series. Next, I've got a little one-shot to knock out, then a full story afterwards (And I'm really excited for that). Stay tuned!**


End file.
